


Make Up For It

by nightskye15



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Party, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightskye15/pseuds/nightskye15
Summary: Bucky just wants to go home until a masked stranger enlists his help at a party.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 71





	Make Up For It

Bucky walks into the party and immediately wants to bail. But the moment he sees Steve by the food table talking to a pretty redhead, Bucky gives up on the thought. Instead, he saunters over to stand in a corner in the main room. He glances around the room, before soon pulling out his phone, hoping to pass the time quickly.  
Bucky has reached level eight on a game app when someone wraps their arms around him, pressing his body against the wall. Bucky lifts his head to react when his eyes land on the red and gold face of some type of robot. He freezes. Bucky’s face stays blank as his mind starts wondering if the robots had finally taken over. But before he can finish the thought, the robot speaks and Bucky is forced to recognize that this may actually be an organic being with their arms wrapped possessively around him. A man holds him wearing a thick mask with the image of a robot on it like a masquerade party.  
“This is my boyfriend, Ty. So you can go now.” The guy, Ty, glares at Bucky as though he has personally offended his mother. Bucky, still unsure of what’s happening, can only smirk.  
“Where’ve you been, babe? I’ve been looking for you all night.” Bucky wraps his right arm around the robot-man and pulls him closer. Drinking in the look on Ty’s face, he winks at the robotic mask and adds, “You’re gonna have to make it up to me later.”  
Ty stutters before he turns and pushes his way through the crowd. Bucky is loving every second. Once Ty is out of sight, the man in the robot mask pulls out of Bucky’s arm and takes a step back. It’s only then that Bucky realizes how tiny the guy is. The top of his head barely brushes Bucky’s nose. Bucky’s still distracted by his adorable height when he speaks.  
“Sorry about that. Thanks for the help though.” He shakes Bucky’s hand and begins to walk away as Bucky reaches out and grabs his arm.  
“What the hell was that about? Was he an ex or something?” The robot mask spares him a glance and then stares blankly down at where Bucky’s got his arm. Bucky doesn’t see the man’s lips move when he replies.  
“Or something.”  
Bucky lets go and only stops for a second before he follows the kid outside to the back porch. Bucky blindly notes that Steve is back here with the redhead. He turns to the robot.  
“What’s your name? You a friend of Natasha? What’s with the mask?” A muffled chuckle comes from behind the mask.  
“Name’s Tony. Why don’t we start with that.”  
Bucky pauses and then replies, “Call me James. Why’re you wearing that mask? This isn’t a Halloween party. You trying to hide or something?”  
Tony laughs and slips off the red and gold mask and lets it dangle from a string around his neck.  
“It was getting hot anyway. Speaking of hot...” He is shocked by the wondrous color of Tony’s eyes, as they look Bucky up and down. This guy was definitely his type. Bucky smirks and steps closer to Tony.  
“Still gotta make up for ditching me, right hun?” Tony’s eyes widen and the look of pure amusement that passes over his face has Bucky wondering if Steve would mind going home without him.


End file.
